The subject-matter of the present invention is a composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratinous fibres, in particular of human keratinous fibres, such as hair, comprising 2-chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol as coupler, in combination with at least two oxidation bases which are different from one another, and the dyeing process employing this composition with an oxidizing agent.
It is known to dye keratinous fibres and in particular human hair with dyeing compositions comprising oxidation dye precursors, in particular ortho- or para-phenylenediamines, ortho- or para-aminophenols, or heterocyclic compounds, such as pyrimidine derivatives, generally known as oxidation bases. Oxidation dye precursors or oxidation bases are colourless or weakly coloured compounds which, in combination with oxidizing substances, can give rise, by an oxidative coupling process, to coloured and colouring compounds.
It is also known that it is possible to vary the shades obtained with oxidation bases by combining them with suitably chosen couplers or colouring modifiers, it being possible for the latter in particular to be chosen from aromatic meta-diamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols and certain heterocyclic compounds.
The variety of the molecules involved as oxidation bases and couplers makes it possible to obtain a rich palette of colours.
The so-calledxe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d colouring obtained by virtue of these oxidation dyes has, however, to satisfy a certain number of requirements. Thus, it must be without disadvantage toxicologically and it must make it possible to obtain shades with the desired intensity and behave well in the face of external agents (light, bad weather, washing, permanent waving, perspiration or rubbing).
The dyes must also make it possible to cover white hair and, finally, be as non-selective as possible, that is to say make it possible to obtain the smallest possible difference in colouring along the same keratinous fibre, which can in fact be differently sensitized (i.e. damaged) between its tip and its root.
Provision has already been made, in particular in German Patent Application DE 3,016,008, for compositions for the oxidation dyeing of keratinous fibres comprising, as coupler, 2-chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol or 2-methyl-5-chloro-3-aminophenol in combination with oxidation bases conventionally used for oxidation dyeing, such as, for example, certain para-phenylenediamines or para-aminophenols. However, such compositions are not entirely satisfactory, in particular from the viewpoint of the behaviour of the colourings obtained with respect to various attacks which hair can be subjected to and in particular with respect to shampoos and permanent deformations.
Provision has also been made, in Patent Applications WO 96/15765 and WO 96/15766, for compositions for the oxidation dyeing of keratinous fibres comprising the specific combination of 2-chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol as coupler and of a specific oxidation base, such as 2-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine and/or tetraaminopyrimidine and certain para-aminophenols, such as, for example, 3-methyl-4-aminophenol, 2-allyl-4-aminophenol or 2-aminomethyl-4-aminophenol. However, such compositions are not entirely satisfactory either, in particular from the viewpoint of the strength of the colourings obtained.
The Applicant Company has now just discovered that it is possible to obtain powerful novel dyes which are particularly resistant to the various attacks which hair can be subjected to by combining 2-chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol and at least two oxidation bases which are different from one another.
This discovery is at the basis of the present invention.
The first subject-matter of the invention is therefore a composition for the oxidation dyeing of keratinous fibres and in particular of human keratinous fibres, such as hair, characterized in that it comprises, in a medium appropriate for dyeing:
2-chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol and/or at least one of its addition salts with an acid, as coupler;
and at least two oxidation bases which are different from one another;
it being understood that the said composition does not simultaneously include 2-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine and tetraaminopyrimidine.
The oxidation dyeing composition in accordance with the invention makes it possible to obtain powerful colourings with varied shades which are not very selective and which exhibit excellent properties of resistance both with respect to atmospheric agents, such as light and bad weather, and with respect to perspiration and various treatments which hair can be subjected to (shampoos, permanent deformations).
The oxidation bases which can be used in the dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention are preferably chosen from para-phenylenediamines, double bases, para-aminophenols, ortho-aminophenols and heterocyclic oxidation bases.
Mention may in particular be made, among the para-phenylenediamines which can be used as oxidation bases in the dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention, of the compounds of following formula (I) and their addition salts with an acid: 
in which:
R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)-alkyl radical or a C1-C4 alkyl radical substituted by a nitrogenous, phenyl or 4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl group;
R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)-alkyl radical or a C1-C4 alkyl radical substituted by a nitrogenous group;
R3 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, such as a chlorine, bromine, iodine or fluorine atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C1-C4 hydroxyalkoxy radical, a C1-C4 acetylaminoalkoxy radical, a C1-C4 mesylaminoalkoxy radical or a C1-C4 carbamoylaminoalkoxy radical;
R4 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl radical.
Mention may in particular be made, among the nitrogenous groups of the above formula (I), of the amino, mono(C1-C4)alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, tri(C1-C4)alkylamino, monohydroxy(C1-C4)alkylamino, imidazolinium and ammonium radicals.
Mention may more particularly be made, among the para-phenylenediamines of above formula (I), of para-phenylenediamine, para-toluylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,5-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dipropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 4-amino-N,N-diethyl-3-methylaniline, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 4-amino-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-3-methylaniline, 4-amino-3-chloro-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)aniline, 2-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-fluoro-para-phenylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2-hydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-hydroxymethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-3-methyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-ethyl-N-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2, xcex3-dihydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-phenyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-(xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-(xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)amino-para-phenylenediamine and their addition salts with an acid.
Preference is very particularly given, among the para-phenylenediamines of above formula (I), to para-phenylenediamine, para-toluylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-(xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy)-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine, 2-(xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy)-para-phenylenediamine and their addition salts with an acid.
According to the invention, double bases is understood to mean the compounds comprising at least two aromatic nuclei on which are carried amino and/or hydroxyl groups.
Mention may in particular be made, among the double bases which can be used as oxidation bases in the dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention, of the compounds corresonding to the following formula (II) and their addition salts with an acid: 
in which:
Z1 and Z2, which are identical or different, represent a hydroxyl or xe2x80x94NH2 radical which can be substituted by a C1-C4 alkyl radical or by a connecting arm Y;
the connecting arm Y represents a linear or branched alkylene chain comprising from 1 to 14 carbon atoms which can be interrupted or terminated by one or more nitrogenous groups and/or by one or more heteroatoms, such as oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms, and which is optionally substituted by one or more hydroxyl or C1-C6 alkoxy radicals;
R5 and R6 represent a hydrogen or halogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a C1-C4 aminoalkyl radical or a connecting arm Y;
R7, R8, R9, R10, R11 and R12, which are identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom, a connecting arm Y or a C1-C4 alkyl radical;
it being understood that the compounds of formula (II) only comprise a single connecting arm Y per molecule.
Mention may in particular be made, among the nitrogenous groups of the above formula (II), of the amino, mono(C1-C4)alkylamino, di(C1-C4)alkylamino, tri(C1-C4)alkylamino, monohydroxy(C1-C4)alkylamino, imidazolinium and ammonium radicals.
Mention may more particularly be made, among the double bases of above formula (II), of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-1,3-diamino-propanol, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)ethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)-tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-methylaminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)ethylenediamine, 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,5-dioxaoctane and their addition salts with an acid.
N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-1,3-diaminopropanol, 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,5-dioxaoctane or one of their addition salts with an acid are particularly preferred among these double bases of formula (II).
Mention may in particular be made, among the para-aminophenols which can be used as oxidation bases in the dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention, of the compounds corresponding to the following formula (III) and their addition salts with an acid: 
in which:
R13 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl radical, a C1-C4 aminoalkyl radical or a hydroxy(C1-C4)alkylamino-(C1-C4)alkyl radical,
R14 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a C1-C4 monohydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a C1-C4 aminoalkyl radical, a C1-C4 cyanoalkyl radical or a (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl radical, it being understood that at least one of the R13 or R14 radicals represents a hydrogen atom.
Mention may more particularly be made, among the para-aminophenols of above formula (III), of para-aminophenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4-amino-3-fluorophenol, 4-amino-3-(hydroxymethyl)phenol, 4-amino-2-methylphenol, 4-amino-2-(hydroxymethyl)phenol, 4-amino-2-(methoxymethyl)phenol, 4-amino-2-(aminomethyl)-phenol, 4-amino-2-[(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)aminomethyl]phenol, 4-amino-2-fluorophenol and their addition salts with an acid.
Mention may more particularly be made, among the ortho-aminophenols which can be used as oxidation bases in the dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention, of 2-aminophenol, 2-amino-5-methylphenol, 2-amino-6-methylphenol, 5-acetamido-2-aminophenol and their addition salts of an acid.
Mention may more particularly be made, among the heterocyclic bases which can be used as oxidation bases in the dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention, of pyridine derivatives, pyrimidine derivatives, pyrazole derivatives, pyrazolopyrimidine derivatives and their addition salts with an acid.
Mention may more particularly be made, among pyridine derivatives, of the compounds disclosed, for example, in Patents GB 1,026,978 and GB 1,153,196, such as 2,5-diaminopyridine, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)amino-3-aminopyridine, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 2-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)amino-3-amino-6-methoxypyridine, 3,4-diaminopyridine and their addition salts with an acid.
Mention may more particularly be made, among pyrimidine derivatives, of the compounds disclosed, for example, in German Patent DE 2,359,399 or Japanese Patents JP 88-169,571 and JP 91-333,495 or Patent Application WO 96/15765, such as 2,4,5,6-tetraamino-pyrimidine, 4-hydroxy-2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2-hydroxy-4,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2,4-dihydroxy-5,6-diaminopyrimidine, 2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine and their addition salts with an acid.
Mention may more particularly be made, among pyrazole derivatives, of the compounds disclosed in Patents DE 3,843,892 and DE 4,133,957 and Patent Applications WO 94/08969, WO 94/08970, FR-A-2,733,749 and DE 195 43 988, such as 4,5-diamino-1-methylpyrazole, 3,4-diaminopyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(4xe2x80x2-chlorobenzyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1,3-dimethylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-phenylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-3-phenylpyrazole, 4-amino-1,3-dimethyl-5-hydrazinopyrazole, 1-benzyl-4,5-diamino-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-tert-butyl-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-tert-butyl-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-(hydroxymethyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-isopropylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-isopropylpyrazole, 4-amino-5-(2xe2x80x2-amino-ethyl)amino-1,3-dimethylpyrazole, 3,4,5-triamino-pyrazole, 1-methyl-3,4,5-triaminopyrazole, 3,5-diamino-1-methyl-4-(methylamino)pyrazole, 3,5-diamino-4-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-methylpyrazole and their addition salts with an acid.
Mention may more particularly be made, among pyrazolopyrimidine derivatives, of the pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines of following formula (IV), their addition salts with an acid or with a base and their tautomeric forms, when a tautomeric equilibrium exists: 
in which:
R15, R16, R17 and R18, which are identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, an aryl radical, a C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4)alkyl radical, a C1-C4 aminoalkyl radical (it being possible for the amine to be protected by an acetyl, ureido or sulphonyl radical), a (C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4)alkyl radical, a di[(C1-C4)alkyl]amino(C1-C4)alkyl radical (it being possible for the dialkyl radicals to form a carbonaceous ring or a heterocycle with 5 or 6 ring members) or a hydroxy(C1-C4)alkyl- or di[hydroxy(C1-C4)alkyl]amino (C1-C4)alkyl radical;
the X radicals, which are identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, an aryl radical, a C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a C1-C4 aminoalkyl radical, a (C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4)alkyl radical, a di[(C1-C4)alkyl]amino(C1-C4)alkyl radical (it being possible for the dialkyls to form a carbonaceous ring or a heterocycle with 5 or 6 ring members), a hydroxy(C1-C4)alkyl- or di[hydroxy(C1-C4)alkyl]-amino(C1-C4)alkyl radical, an amino radical, a (C1-C4)alkyl- or di[(C1-C4)alkyl]amino radical, a halogen atom, a carboxylic acid group or a sulphonic acid group;
i has the value 0, 1, 2 or 3;
p has the value 0 or 1;
q has the value 0 or 1;
n has the value 0 or 1;
with the proviso that:
the sum p+q is other than 0;
when p+q is equal to 2, then n has the value 0 and the NR15R16 and NR17R18 groups occupy the (2,3), (5,6), (6,7), (3,5) or (3,7) positions;
when p+q is equal to 1, then n has the value 1 and the NR15R16 (or NR17R18) group and the OH group occupy the (2,3), (5,6), (6,7), (3,5) or (3,7) positions.
When the pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines of above formula (IV) are such that they comprise a hydroxyl group on one of the 2, 5 or 7 positions a to a nitrogen atom, there exists a tautomeric equilibrium represented, for example, by the following scheme: 
Mention may in particular be made, among the pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines of above formula (IV), of:
pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine;
2,5-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine;
pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,5-diamine;
2,7-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,5-diamine;
3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-ol;
3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-5-ol;
2-(3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-ylamino)ethanol;
2-(7-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-ylamino)ethanol;
2-[(3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-yl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ethanol;
2-[(7-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-yl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ethanol;
5,6-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine;
2,6-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine;
2,5,N7,N7-tetramethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine;
and their addition salts and their tautomeric forms, when there exists a tautomeric equilibrium.
The pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines of above formula (IV) can be prepared by cyclization from an aminopyrazole according to the syntheses disclosed in the following references:
EP 628,559, Beiersdorf-Lilly
R. Vishdu and H. Navedul, Indian J. Chem., 34b (6), 514, 1995.
N. S. Ibrahim, K. U. Sadek and F. A. Abdel-Al, Arch. Pharm., 320, 240, 1987.
R. H. Springer, M. B. Scholten, D. E. O""Brien, T. Novinson, J. P. Miller and R. K. Robins, J. Med. Chem., 25, 235, 1982.
T. Novinson, R. K. Robins and T. R. Matthews, J. Med. Chem., 20, 296, 1977.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,799, ICN Pharmaceuticals.
The pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines of above formula (IV) can also be prepared by cyclization from hydrazine according to the syntheses described in the following references:
A. McKillop and R. J. Kobilecki, Heterocycles, 6 (9), 1355, 1977.
E. Alcade, J. De Mendoza, J. M. Marcia-Marquina, C. Almera and J. Elguero, J. Heterocyclic Chem., 11 (3), 423, 1974.
K. Saito, I. Hori, M. Higarashi and H. Midorikawa, Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 47 (2), 476, 1974.
2-Chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol and/or the addition salt or salts with an acid preferably represent from 0.0001 to 5% by weight approximately to the total weight of the dyeing composition and more preferably still from 0.005 to 3% by weight approximately of this weight.
The combined oxidation bases in accordance with the invention preferably represent from 0.0005 to 12% by weight approximately of the total weight of the dyeing composition and more preferably still from 0.005 to 6% by weight approximately of this weight.
The dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention can comprise other couplers other than 2-chloro-6-methyl-3-aminophenol and/or direct dyes, in particular for modifying the shades or enriching them with highlights.
The addition salts with an acid which can be used in the context of the dyeing compositions of the invention (oxidation bases and couplers) are generally chosen in particular from hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulphates and tartrates, lactates and acetates.
The medium appropriate for dyeing (or vehicle) is generally composed of water or of a mixture of water and of at least one organic solvent, in order to dissolve the compounds which would not be sufficiently soluble in water. Mention may be made, for example, as organic solvent, of lower C1-C4 alkanols, such as ethanol and isopropanol, glycerol, glycols and glycol ethers, such as 2-butoxyethanol, propylene glycol, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether and diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, and aromatic alcohols, such as benzyl alcohol or phenoxyethanol, the analogous products and their mixtures.
The solvents can be present in proportions preferably of between 1 and 40% by weight approximately with respect to the total weight of the dyeing composition and more preferably still between 5 and 30% by weight approximately.
The pH of the dyeing composition in accordance with the invention is generally between 3 and 12 approximately and more preferably still between 5 and 11 approximately. It can be adjusted to the desired value by means of acidifying or basifying agents commonly used in dyeing keratinous fibres.
Mention may be made, among acidifying agents, by way of example, of inorganic or organic acids, such as hydrochloric acid, orthophosphoric acid, carboxylic acids, such as tartaric acid, citric acid or lactic acid, or sulphonic acids.
Mention may be made, among basifying agents, by way of example, of aqueous ammonia, alkaline carbonates, alkanolamines, such as mono-, di- and triethanolamines, and their derivatives, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and the compounds of following formula (V): 
in which R is a propylene residue optionally substituted by a hydroxyl group or a C1-C4 alkyl radical; and R19, R20, R21 and R22, which are identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl or C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl radical.
The dyeing composition according to the invention can also include various adjuvants conventionally used in hair dyeing compositions, such as anionic, cationic, non-ionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surface-active agents or their mixtures, anionic, cationic, non-ionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic polymers or their mixtures, inorganic or organic thickening agents, antioxidizing agents, penetration agents, sequestering agents, fragrances, buffers, dispersing agents, conditioning agents, such as, for example, silicones, which are volatile or non-volatile and modified or unmodified, film-forming agents, ceramides, preserving agents or opacifying agents.
Of course, a person skilled in the art will take care to choose this or these optional additional compound or compounds so that the advantageous properties intrinsically attached to the combination in accordance with the invention are not, or not substantially, detrimentally affected by the envisaged addition or additions.
The dyeing composition according to the invention can be provided in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams or gels, or in any other form appropriate for carrying out dyeing of keratinous fibres and in particular of human hair.
Another subject-matter of the invention is a process for dyeing keratinous fibres and in particular human keratinous fibres, such as hair, employing the dyeing composition as defined above.
According to this process, the dyeing composition as defined above is applied to the fibres, the colour being developed at acidic, neutral or alkaline pH using an oxidizing agent which is added only at the time of use to the dyeing composition or which is present in an oxidizing composition applied simultaneously or sequentially in a separate fashion.
According to a particularly preferred embodiment of the dyeing process according to the invention, the dyeing composition described above is mixed, at the time of use, with an oxidizing composition comprising, in a medium appropriate for dyeing, at least one oxidizing agent present in an amount sufficient to develop a colouring. The mixture obtained is subsequently applied to the keratinous fibres and is left to stand for 3 to 50 minutes approximately, preferably 5 to 30 minutes approximately, after which the hair is rinsed, washed with a shampoo, rinsed again and dried.
The oxidizing agent present in the oxidizing composition as defined above can be chosen from oxidizing agents conventionally used for the oxidation dyeing of keratinous fibres and among which may be mentioned hydrogen peroxide, urea hydrogen peroxide, alkali metal bromates, persalts, such as perborates and persulphates, or peracids. Hydrogen peroxide is particularly preferred.
The pH of the oxidizing composition including the oxidizing agent as defined above is such that, after mixing with the dyeing composition, the pH of the resulting composition applied to keratinous fibres preferably varies between 3 and 12 approximately and more preferably still between 5 and 11. It is adjusted to the desired value by means of acidifying or basifying agents commonly used in dyeing keratinous fibres and as defined above.
The oxidizing composition as defined above can also include various adjuvants conventionally used in hair dyeing compositions and as defined above.
The composition which is finally applied to keratinous fibres can be provided in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams or gels, or in any other form appropriate for carrying out dyeing of keratinous fibres and in particular of human hair.
Another subject-matter of the invention is a dyeing multi-compartment device or kit or any other packaging system with several compartments, a first compartment of which includes the dyeing composition as defined above and a second compartment of which includes the oxidizing composition as defined above. These devices can be equipped with a means allowing the desired mixture to be deposited on the hair, such as the devices disclosed in Patent FR-2,586,913 on behalf of the Applicant Company.